INELUCTABLE
by liliputienne31
Summary: Une version bien différente de "Tentation".  Les choix d'Edward auront de lourdes conséquences sur lui et pour tous les personnages.  Quand sera t'il de Bella suite à son abandon ?  Et si tout était "inéluctable"...
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou les belettes,**_

_**Voici mon premier chapitre et je dois avouer que j'ai un peu le trac….**_

_**Je souhaite remercier quelques personnes avant de vous laissez à votre lecture !**_

_**Cricri**__** : Merci ma belle pour être là si souvent pour moi pour tant de choses. Et pour m'avoir bougé un nombre incalculable de fois mon popotin afin que j'écrive mon idée (enfin une de mes idées farfelues, MDR!). Je t'adooore ma grande soeur Volturi !**_

_**Cindy**__** : Merci à toi aussi ma choupette pour ton soutien quotidien et ta confiance. Tu sais aussi que je suis trop fan de ta fic (surtout avec mes coms en live, MDR).**_

_**Drinou **__**: Merci pour ton soutien depuis le début et Dieu sait que ça en a mit du temps pour que je me lance, suis heureuse de te retrouver avec une suite pour « addiction » et j'ai hâte de lire ta suite sur « collisions »MDR ! Une sacrée aventure Twilight pour nous avec So. **___

_**So**__**: Merci pour ton enthousiasme tes commentaires m'ont boosté ma belle et VIIIIIIIVE ROB et ton Capitaine ! **___

_**Val **__**: Bizoux ma jumelle capricorne musicale, je t'adooore ma belle **____** Je suis trop fan de tes écrits merci de me transportée dans ton univers à chaque fois. Bizoux**_

_**Lu et Popo **__**: Je vous adore mes choupettes merci pour tout ! **___

_**Aurélie **__**: Mille mercis pour cette vidéo ma belle c'est un magnifique cadeau **______**.com/watch?v=pqn-xIjIWMQ&feature=player_embedded**__** je vous la conseille afin de vous faire une idée globale de ce qui vous attends ! **_

_**Merci à Béa pour la correction de ce chapitre et merci à Ninie pour la bannière **___

_**Je fais de gros bizoux aux TPA's qui m'ont encouragées et aux Robsten **___

_**Et un grand MERCI aux nombreux auteurs de ce site pour m'avoir fait vivre de merveilleux moments de lecture. Continuez à nous faire vibrer et vive le rated M.**_

_**Disclaimer **__**: Tout appartient à SM, je ne suis qu'une simple fan qui continue de rêver à sa façon !**_

_**BONNE LECTURE…..**_

**INELUCTABLE**

**CHAPITRE 01 **

**POV ALICE**

J'étais là assise sur le sol, face à la baie vitrée regardant l'horizon, perdue dans les tréfonds de mes pensées.  
Tout mon être n'était que chagrin et douleur depuis quelques mois. Je n'arrivais même plus à me concentrer. Les quelques visions que j'avais m'étaient insupportables.

Je me faisais violence pour ne pas débarquer à Forks. Chaque jour passait et je luttais contre cette envie, suite à la promesse faite à Edward.  
Je voyais les nuits de ma sœur de cœur, qui n'étaient envahies que par la noirceur des ténèbres depuis son amour perdu. Je ressentais son chagrin de façon si intense, j'étais anéantie face à ces images.

Ces derniers temps, Bella se faisait de plus en plus rare dans mes visions mais celles que je détectais ne me laissaient rien présager de bon. C'était comme un mauvais pressentiment.  
J'étais si fatiguée de lutter, je voulais retrouver ma vie d'avant, ma famille unie ainsi que ma meilleure amie.

Jasper et moi étions partis de notre côté suite à l'accident et depuis je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même!  
Nous nous étions réfugiés en Alaska à Dénali car nous étions proches d'un autre clan de vampires végétariens.  
Notre Lodge avait une vue imprenable sur le Mont McKinley. La vue était magnifique et la région idéale pour notre condition. Mais voilà, mes journées et mes nuits n'étaient que tourments. Je ne sortais que pour aller me nourrir en compagnie de Jazz, mais à présent je n'avais plus la force, ni l'envie d'aller me nourrir.

Comme à son habitude Jasper vint s'asseoir à mes côtés essayant de me faire parler, mais une nouvelle fois je fuyais son regard, je lui en voulais tellement. Je savais qu'il ressentait ma grande douleur et cela l'accablait davantage mais je n'y pouvais rien, je n'avais plus de force.

Le choix d'Edward avait engendré tellement de chagrin dans notre famille, mais la personne que je détestais le plus était moi-même.  
Pourquoi n'avais-je rien vu?  
Et plus ces pensées m'assaillaient et plus je me recroquevillais dans mes retranchements.

_**Flashback **__  
_

Nous étions là à attendre le retour d'Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper qui étaient partis chasser suite aux évènements.

Les décisions d'Edward se bousculaient et mes visions étaient floues. Je me massai les tempes pour apaiser cette affreuse migraine, situation pathétique pour un vampire, n'est-ce pas?

Carlisle et Esmée se tenaient à mes côtés essayant de me calmer mais ce fut peine perdue lorsque Edward prit sa décision finale!

"-NOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Hurlai-je.

"-Qui y a-t-il Alice? Que se passe t'il?" demandèrent Carlisle et Esmée.

Au même moment Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie entrèrent paniqués. Je me serrai si fort contre Carlisle et si j'avais pu pleurer, je crois que j'aurais fondu en larmes sur le moment.  
Au bout de quelques instants, je relevai la tête pour faire face à ma famille.

"-Edward arrive et il veut nous parler!"

Je ne pouvais que me crisper en disant ces mots car je savais ce qu'il allait être dit d'ici quelques minutes…..

_**Fin du flashback**__  
_  
Jasper me serra dans ses bras et je ressentis une vague d'apaisement. Mais mon chagrin était si fort qu'il se leva brusquement.

"-Alice ça ne peut plus durer! Je ne supporte plus de te voir ainsi. Parle moi."

"-Laisse moi Jazz, j'ai besoin d'être seule."

"-Puisque tu restes sur tes positions, tu ne me donnes pas d'autres choix Lili!"

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il avait déjà disparu, me laissant seule.  
Je ne pouvais pas lui parler de mes visions ça ne ferait qu'augmenter sa culpabilité. J'étais totalement perdue.

**POV JASPER**

Je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de cette maison et de ma femme.  
Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis des mois. Tant de peine et de souffrance, ce chagrin et cette colère qui se dégageaient d'elle me rongeait de l'intérieur et ne faisait qu'accroître ma culpabilité.

Oui j'étais l'élément déclencheur de toute cette souffrance.  
L'animal en moi s'était réveillé le soir de l'anniversaire de Bella et j'avais détruit notre famille.  
_  
__**Flashback**_**  
**  
"-Jasper te sens tu prêt à rentrer?" Me fit Emmett.  
Rosalie me regardait de façon inquiète et Emmett était nerveux.

"-Il va falloir que j'affronte la réalité de mes actes. Je dois m'excuser auprès de Bella et Edward.  
De plus, j'ai conscience d'avoir mis notre famille en danger, je dois absolument voir Carlisle!"

Nous étions proche de la villa quand nous entendîmes Alice hurler.  
J'ouvris la porte et la douleur fut fulgurante. La vision de ma femme dans les bras de Carlisle combinée à ses émotions me terrassa. Il y avait tant de désarroi dans le regard d'Alice. Personne ne parla, nous nous regardâmes tous inquiets!

Après quelques instants, ma femme releva la tête, son regard était sans vie. Jamais je n'avais vu ma Lili dans un tel état.

"-Edward arrive et il veut nous parler!"

Je pris en pleine face les émotions d'Alice et je ne pus qu'aller l'étreindre pour essayer d'apaiser sa douleur.  
Elle releva son visage qui n'était que tristesse. 

"-Qu'avons-nous fait Jazz? J'aurais dû le voir! J'aurais dû t'en empêcher!"

A cet instant Edward entra dans la pièce et mon corps se crispa face à lui. La tension dans la pièce était palpable.  
_  
__**Fin du flashback**_

Je secouai ma tête pour chasser ces mauvais souvenirs qui nous hantaient tous et qui avaient fait éclater notre famille.  
Je ne pouvais plus continuer à me taire. Alice sombrait de plus en plus et je devais lutter pour qu'elle se nourrisse. C'était comme si elle se laissait mourir.  
Elle ne me parlait plus, je ne faisais qu'être spectateur de sa souffrance, j'enrageais de plus en plus, je savais parfaitement que tout était de ma faute.

J'attrapai mon téléphone au fond de ma poche sachant très bien que j'aurais droit aux foudres de ma femme mais peu m'importait. Il fallait que je bouge les choses.  
Je composai le numéro, en espérant que mes choix n'enveniment pas davantage les choses avec Alice.  
**  
****POV ESMEE****  
**  
Je vaquais à la restauration d'une magnifique demeure datant du XVIIème siècle, classée monument historique. Elle se trouvait dans une forêt au nord de la ville.  
J'adorais mon travail qui était plus une passion et me permettait de donner le change vis-à-vis des humains. Mais je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer et mon inspiration n'était qu'une feuille blanche.  
J'avais tenté de faire semblant pour montrer que j'allais bien surtout auprès de mon mari. Mais mes efforts étaient restés vains. Carlisle était la personne qui me connaissait le mieux. Il m'entourait de tout son amour et mettait tout en œuvre pour me changer les idées malgré sa grande tristesse lui-aussi.  
Mais je ne ressentais plus qu'un grand vide. Ma famille n'en était plus une. Je me sentais si incomplète, si triste et plus le temps passait et plus ce vide grandissait.

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement?  
Je savais mes enfants aussi malheureux que nous depuis notre départ de Forks. Mais je me devais en tant que mère, de respecter leurs décisions même si cela m'avait blessée au plus profond de mon être.

Nous avions régulièrement des nouvelles de Rosalie et Emmett. Ils étaient partis parcourir l'Europe et avaient décidé de nous rejoindre d'ici peu afin de s'inscrire à l'Université de Cornell.  
J'avais été soulagée et j'avais grande hâte de les retrouver.

Alice et Jasper s'étaient réfugiés dans notre Lodge à Dénali mais leurs appels se raréfiaient et en général nous n'avions que Jasper au téléphone.  
Ma gorge se serra en pensant à ma petite fée. Les dernières nouvelles les concernant ne me rassuraient pas. Je revoyais son visage plein de détresse et de peur suite à l'accident.

Mes pensées se dirigèrent ensuite vers Edward. La seule et unique fois où nous avions eu de ses nouvelles, il avait parlé à Carlisle et se trouvait au Mexique prétextant qu'il faisait des recherches. Je suspectai mon mari de me cacher les véritables raisons des déplacements d'Edward. Je l'avais senti si soucieux après cet appel. Il était resté deux jours entiers enfermé dans son bureau.

Je savais au fond de moi, qu'Edward était le plus malheureux d'entre nous mais je gardais un infime espoir qu'un jour prochain, il revienne vers nous.  
Sa rupture avec Bella l'avait complètement anéanti. Les dernières images que j'avais d'Edward me revinrent de plein fouet.  
_  
__**Flashback  
**_  
Quand Edward passa le pas de la porte, la tension dans la pièce était palpable. Nous le regardions tous stoïques sans savoir quoi dire.

«-Je dois vous parler et au vue des évènements de la soirée, je vous demande de ne pas m'interrompre.»

«-Nous t'écoutons fils.» lui répondit Carlisle.

«-Je sais que cela va vous paraître égoïste que je vous impose cela mais il faut que nous partions et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Notre condition met Bella en danger et ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi. Je ne peux tolérer un autre accident. Je vais mettre fin à toute cette mascarade.»

«-NON! Tu n'as pas le droit.» Hurla Alice.

Le regard que posa Edward sur elle n'était que fureur. Ses deux poings fermés laissant apparaître les jointures de ses doigts montraient à quel point il luttait pour contenir sa colère.

«-Je suis désolé Edward, c'était une erreur impardonnable. J'aurais du mieux me contrôler et…» fit Jasper.

«- Je sais Jasper. Il est arrivé ce que je redoutais tant depuis toujours!» Répondit sèchement Edward.

Je n'avais jamais vu mon fils dans un tel état de rage. Alice tomba les genoux au sol, complètement désemparée. Jasper vint à ses côtés.

«-Tout est de ma faute! Partons Jazz nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, les dés sont jetés de toute manière.»

Jasper aida Alice à se relever et je pris ma fille dans mes bras.

«-Je suis désolée maman mais nous devons partir. Nous vous appellerons plus tard quand nous aurons choisi notre destination.»

Je sentis une déchirure au niveau de mon torse comme si mon cœur était piétiné et jeté dans l'acide. La douleur était si forte. Je ne pouvais en supporter davantage.  
Quand Alice passa devant Edward, elle le fusilla du regard et eut un bref échange silencieux avec lui.

«-Tu vas la tuer si tu la quittes Edward et saches que dorénavant, tu n'es plus rien à mes yeux, je te déteste!»

J'étais choquée du comportement et des paroles d'Alice envers Edward et j'avais la sensation de perdre pied.  
_  
__**Fin du flashback  
**_  
Toutes ces images qui me revenaient me firent sangloter.

_  
_**POV CARLISLE  
**  
Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau. Je venais de finir mes visites du matin auprès de mes patients. Mon travail était devenu mon exutoire tout comme pour Esmée. Ma femme souffrait terriblement même si elle essayait de me le cacher afin de me préserver. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus. Nos enfants lui manquaient terriblement, tout comme moi.  
Mais nous restions soudés et unis dans l'adversité car notre amour était notre force.  
Nous nous étions installés à Ithaca dans l'Etat de New York. Nos vies avaient basculé si rapidement et ma famille avait volé en éclat après l'accident.  
_  
__**Flashback  
**_  
Suite aux paroles d'Alice envers Edward, je restai abasourdi face à cet échange. Jamais je n'avais vu Alice réagir de la sorte et jamais je n'avais vu autant de désespoir et de colère dans le regard de mon fils.

«-De toute façon les humains ont la mémoire courte. Le temps guérira les blessures de ton humaine.» fit Rosalie le sourire aux lèvres.

«-On ne t'a pas sonnée Rose alors cache ta joie et surtout ferme la, avant que je t'étripe!» répondit Edward.

Rose se mit à rire et un grognement sourd venant d'Edward se fit entendre. Ses yeux ne dégageaient que fureur. Il avança vers Rosalie mais Emmett s'interposa.

«-N'y pense même pas et toi Rose boucle la!»

Je regardai tour à tour, mes enfants puis ma femme qui s'effondra sur le sofa. Voir ma famille se briser et se déchirer de la sorte m'était insupportable.

«- STOP! Ça suffit, gardons notre calme! Emmett, Rosalie allez préparer vos affaires s'il vous plaît.» dis-je d'un ton ferme.

Edward fusilla Rose du regard et Emmett posa ses mains sur les épaules de son frère en ultime signe de réconfort.  
_  
__**Fin du flashback**__  
_  
Mes pensées furent stoppées par la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable.

_**Si vous êtes toujours là et si la suite vous tente, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire les belettes **_____

_**A bientôt…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Un grand merci à vous toutes pour votre chaleureux accueil ! :D Merci pour vos très gentilles reviews et mises en alertes. Aller soyons fous je vous poste ce deuxième chapitre. En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant !_

CHAPITRE 02

POV ESMEE**  
****  
**Nous étions dans la voiture roulant en direction de l'Alaska. Carlisle avait reçu un appel de Jasper qui était désespéré.  
Il avait parlé d'Alice dans des termes très inquiétants. Elle ne voulait plus se nourrir et alternait des épisodes violents et catatoniques. Jasper ne savait plus quoi faire et il avait finalement décidé de nous demander de l'aide.

Je regardais les paysages défilés, la boule au ventre, j'étais si inquiète pour Alice et Carlisle n'était guère rassuré lui aussi.  
Mon esprit me renvoyait à cette horrible soirée qui avait tout changée...  
_  
__**Flashback  
**_  
Edward me regarda et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

"-Esmée, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas continuer de mettre Bella en danger. Ce qu'il s'est passé avec James et maintenant Jasper prouve bien que nous sommes un danger pour elle." Il soupira en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

"-Edward ça n'était qu'un accident! Bella ne nous reproche rien, elle t'aime plus que tout et nous sommes comme sa famille, elle est très attachée à nous tous. » Lui fit Carlisle.

"-Oui, tout doit s'arrêter, je ne lui apporte rien de bon. Notre condition est un perpétuel danger pour elle. Notre histoire n'aboutira à rien, je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire croire que tout ira bien! Ce soir en est la preuve."

Je voyais le regard d'Edward rempli de désespoir et sa détermination dans ses paroles me fit peur. Je les revoyais tous les deux pour nous c'était une évidence que Bella était l'âme sœur d'Edward. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il l'a transformerait...

"-C'est une âme pure Esmée! Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit damnée NON IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION JE NE LA TRANSFORMERAIT PAS EN MONSTRE! " S'écria t'il.

"- Il est inconcevable qu'elle endure les supplices d'une transformation, qu'elle lutte au quotidien contre sa soif et surtout je ne me pardonnerai jamais de l'enlever à sa famille et ses amis. Charlie ne le supporterait pas et Bella le regrettera elle finira par me le reprocher."

"-Non ce n'est pas possible! C'est l'amour de ta vie, ton âme sœur. Es-tu prêt à un tel sacrifice?" Fis-je.

"-Ce ne sont que tes suppositions Edward, je pense que Bella est assez adulte et responsable pour choisir elle-même la vie qu'elle souhaite! Es-tu sûr de ton choix?" dit Carlisle.

"-Elle n'a pas conscience de ce que cela va impliquer à plus grande échelle Carlisle. Cela ne serait que par pur égoïsme si je le faisais. Et... Et je n'en ai pas le droit.  
Elle doit vivre sa vie comme il se doit, faire ses études, s'amuser, rencontrer un humain... "Un homme" qui saura l'aimer comme elle le mérite, qui lui fera de beaux enfants. Elle les verra grandir et quand elle rejoindra l'autre monde, je la retrouverai."

Edward releva sa tête vers nous, les yeux remplis de désespoir. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il était prêt à sacrifier son amour pour elle. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Nous le regardions encore troublés et émus de ses dernières déclarations. Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Il était indéniable pour moi qu'il faisait le mauvais choix. Elle l'avait choisi, elle l'aimait d'un amour infini. Mais tel était son choix et je me devais de le respecter.

"- Je vais m'éloigner pendant quelques temps. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard, j'ai certaines choses à réglées avant."

Je tressaillis à ses paroles, le visage si dur et si déterminé de mon fils me fit peur.  
_  
Fin du flashback  
_  
A cet instant je m'aperçus que nous étions arrivés au Lodge. Carlisle pris mon visage entre ses mains tout en déposant un doux baiser réconfortant sur mes lèvres.  
Jasper nous accueillit comme si nous étions des messies, il avait les traits tirés et les yeux cernés. Nous le prîmes dans une étreinte réconfortante.

"- Comment va-t-elle?" lui demanda Carlisle.

"- Elle a fait une crise tout à l'heure, je suis désolé d'ailleurs pour les dégâts Esmée et depuis plus de trois heures elle est prostrée dans son mutisme. Je me sens si démuni et si coupable, je ne sais plus quoi faire!"

"-Ne t'inquiètes pas nous venons t'aider et notre place est ici. Nous sommes une famille donc rassures toi mais tout d'abord nous allons chasser tous les deux car à ce que je vois à tes yeux; il est grand temps!" Fit Carlisle.

"-Je ne peux pas la laisser seule Carlisle, elle ne veut plus aller chasser c'est comme si elle se laissait mourir! »

Je le pris dans mes bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée. Quand nous entrâmes le choc fut tel que je stoppais net mon élan. Une tornade avait tout cassé à l'intérieur mais la vision d'Alice assise devant la baie vitrée le regard vide, fût un coup de poignard dans mon cœur mort.  
Elle restait immobile, son teint était tellement blafard qu'il en était devenu translucide et je pouvais voir des cernes tout autour de ses yeux ce n'était qu'un fantôme. La seconde d'après je la serrais contre moi, elle ne bougea pas.

«- Alice ma chérie regarde-moi! C'est Esmée! Parle-moi!»

Je dû lui répété plusieurs fois ces même mots afin de la sortir de sa catatonie.  
Au bout de quelques minutes qui me parussent interminables, elle tourna sa tête dans ma direction. Je crus apercevoir une petite étincelle dans son regard

«- Esmée?»

«- Oui ma chérie nous sommes là! Ca va aller maintenant ne t'inquiètes pas.»

Je levais mon regard vers Carlisle en lui signifiant d'accompagner Jasper à la chasse de leur côté pendant que je m'occuperai d'Alice qui venait de se réfugier dans mes bras.

Je repris les choses en main, tout d'abord il fallait que j'emmène Alice chasser même si cela fut bref cela était mieux que rien et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se braque surtout.

A notre retour, il fallait réparer les dégâts dans la maison au moins ça me donnera l'occasion de refaire la décoration et d'occuper Alice.  
Puis je lui fis couler un bain, il fallait qu'elle se détende, elle ne m'avait toujours pas parlé. Quand je m'apprêtais à sortir, elle me demanda de rester auprès d'elle.  
Je m'asseyais sur les marches amenant à la baignoire.  
Un silence c'était installé mais je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais là pour elle et qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps.

«- C'est si douloureux Esmée, je «la» vois, je sais que j'ai promis à Edward de ne pas la surveillé mais c'est comme si j'étais connectée à «elle». Ses nuits sont peuplées de cauchemars et ses hurlements sont une torture. Je ne supporte plus de la voir ainsi et ce qui me fait le plus peur est de voir ses parents si inquiets. Ils envisagent de l'hospitalisée. Charlie est complètement abattu !»

Je poussais un cri d'effroi face à ses révélations.

«- Je ne la vois plus autant depuis quelques temps et le peu que je vois n'est pas du tout rassurant!»

«- Alice, nous allons en discuter avec Carlisle et Jasper dès leur retour. Nous allons trouver une solution ensemble! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à Jasper?»

«- Je….Je ne veux pas l'accabler d'avantage Esmée, il se torture suffisamment et je sais qu'il s'inquiète aussi pour moi. Tout est de notre faute, j'aurais dû voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Et je sais que c'est horrible mais je lui en veux tellement de ne pas avoir su se contrôler.»

«- Ma chérie calme toi! Tu n'y es pour rien et Jasper c'était un accident ne le blâme pas-tu sais tout comme moi que son passé n'est pas semblable au notre. Il est celui qui a eu le plus de mal à s'adapter à ce mode d'alimentation et la tentation ce soir-là était si forte.»

«- Je sais, mais j'ai si mal Esmée regarde tout ce que cela a engendré pour notre famille nous n'en sommes plus une d'ailleurs!»

«- Stop Alice! Arrêtes de te blâmer je t'en prie. Finis de te préparer nos hommes ne devraient plus tarder.»

Quand Carlisle et Jasper rentrèrent, Alice se jeta dans les bras de mon mari qui la serra dans une étreinte paternelle rassurante tout en lui parlant de façon apaisante.  
Elle regarda Jasper les yeux remplis de tristesse.

«- Je suis désolée Jazz, c'est tellement difficile, je n'y arrive plus, j'ai beau lutté je sombre de plus en plus.»

Jasper la prit dans ses bras protecteurs et nous pouvions ressentir dans l'air à cet instant de l'apaisement. Leur couple traversait une tempête et il fallait qu'ils retrouvent un équilibre coûte que coûte.

«- Alice a des révélations à nous faire et à ce stade ça nous concerne tous!» Fis-je.

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon auprès de l'âtre et Alice dévoila toutes ses visions depuis leur départ de Forks.  
J'étais choquée par tous ces détails de la vie de Bella. Carlisle était désemparé suite aux révélations d'Alice.  
Jasper avait le visage fermé, il regardait le feu dans la cheminée. A certains moments il fermait les yeux je savais qu'il faisait tout pour se canaliser et il s'interrogeait tout comme nous sur cette indéniable connexion entre Alice et Bella.

«- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les choses dégénérées ainsi pour elle Carlisle. Elle est comme notre fille. Nous devons faire quelque chose. Nous devons rentrés à Forks en urgence. Même si Edward a pris sa décision nous ne pouvons pas la laissée sombrer ainsi c'est intolérable à mes yeux.»

«- Je suis d'accord avec toi Esmée mais il ne va pas falloir s'attendre à un accueil des plus chaleureux surtout venant de Charlie!»

«- Il faut joindre Edward au plus vite!» fît Jasper.

Carlisle se tourna vers lui:

«- C'est impossible pour le moment Jasper. Là où il se trouve nous ne pouvons le joindre et je lui ai promis de ne rien dévoilé sur ses projets.»  
Mon ressenti s'avérait vrai mon mari me cachait quelque chose au sujet d'Edward et cela devait être suffisamment grave pour qu'il ne m'en fasse pas part. A cet instant la colère envahit tout mon être et je me surpris moi-même de m'adresser si violemment à lui.

«- Ca suffit Carlisle! Tu vas tout me dire et maintenant!»

Tout le monde me regarda comme choqué et Carlisle me sonda de son regard or. Il savait que je n'avais pas l'habitude de lui parler ainsi mais là il fallait stopper ce carnage et rapidement.

«- Aux dernières et uniques nouvelles de lui, il se trouvait au Mexique et il se dirigeait vers le Brésil. J'ai essayé de le raisonner mais tête de mule qu'il est, il ne m'a pas écouté.»

«- Le Mexique? Le Brésil? Mais que fait-il là-bas?» Intervins Jasper surpris.

«- Il s'est mis en tête de traquer et ça l'a amené là-bas!» fis Carlisle.

«- Mais traqué qui Carlisle?» Fis-je.

Ma tête était remplie de questions. Quand un hurlement de douleur provenant d'Alice me sortit de mon questionnement interne.

«- NOOOON BELLA!»  
**  
POV EDWARD  
**  
J'avais failli voilà la réalité. Quel piètre traqueur je faisais, elle avait réussi à me berner. Mais à quel moment?  
Il fallait que je reprenne tout depuis le Mexique, je n'avais pas d'autres choix. La seule et unique occasion de la coincer fut là-bas et j'avais cette désagréable impression que le Brésil n'était qu'un leurre. 

Je devais me nourrir suffisamment dans la jungle pendant quelques jours, la traque n'était pas de tout repos pour un novice comme moi.  
Et le manque de nourriture au Mexique était un élément non négligeable.  
J'humais l'air afin de trouver la trace d'une proie potentielle quand une douleur d'une violence inouïe s'abattue sur moi. Je me retrouvais au sol me tordant de douleur, comme si on m'avait arraché mon cœur. J'étais comme paralysé.  
Mais que m'arrivait-il?

_**Alors toujours là les belettes ?Hâte de voir vos réactions…. :D**_

_**Je posterai la suite le week-end prochain…Bizoux**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou tout le monde :D **_

_**Merci pour votre chaleureux accueil les belettes entre vos reviews et mises en alerte j'ai été gâtée :D Merci à Dri et So pour la pub :D bizoux les filles Merci à Cricri et à Lu pour leur relecture et leur patience ! **_

_**Ce chapitre est pour toi ma Lu adorée :) Je pense fort à toi ! Merci à toi Ninie pour la bannière du chapitre 02 :) **_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture …. **_

**CHAPITRE 03**

**POV JACOB  
****  
**  
Je m'étais réfugié sur les falaises de la Push face à l'océan. J'étais totalement perdu. Je luttais entre mes rêves d'homme et la triste réalité qu'était devenue ma vie.  
Cela faisait huit jours...Huit longs jours que j'avais muté. Et pour la première fois de mon existence, je me sentais déposséder de ma propre vie, tout n'était qu'illusion et j'avais mal, très mal.

Mon cœur se resserrait en pensant à Bella ainsi qu'à la promesse que je lui avais faite et que je ne pourrai jamais respectée.  
Je ne pouvais penser qu'à Leah, Sam et Emilie, la vérité sur ses cicatrices me faisait froid dans le dos. Un jour et malgré son expérience Sam n'avait pas pu se contrôler et en se transformant il s'en était pris à la femme qu'il aimait, ça l'avait dévasté. Tous faisaient croire à une attaque d'ours aux habitants depuis cet accident. Encore aujourd'hui et chaque jour qui passait, il se maudissait pour ça.  
Si, je faisais du mal à Bella? Non, jamais je ne le supporterais. J'étais accablé mais résolu car je ne pourrai être qu'un ami pour elle désormais.

J'étais réaliste, je ne me contrôlais pas suffisamment et il était hors de question que je la mette en danger. J'avais raison de m'éloigner c'était pour sa sécurité.  
Tout ce que ces changements impliquaient m'angoissait. A ses pensées mes membres tremblèrent à nouveau.

Une main amicale me fit pression sur l'épaule. Je savais qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Il avait été là depuis ces huit derniers jours.  
Prenant le temps de tout m'expliquer. Eclairant mon aveuglement. Je comprenais mieux les agissements de tout le monde maintenant.  
Ma tribu attendait tellement de moi ... Tant de poids sur mes épaules. En étais-je au moins digne?

"-Respire calmement Jacob." me fit Sam.

Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais afin de retrouver un peu de calme.

"-Jacob je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens mais il faut que tu te fasses une raison maintenant. Les choses ne changeront plus et il va bien falloir que tu t'adaptes à cette nouvelle vie. Je suis désolé de te mettre la pression mais as-tu pris ta décision?"

"-Je ne sais pas Sam. Je suis désolé mais il faut que tu m'accordes un peu plus de temps."

"-OK, Jacob! Mais ne tarde pas trop non plus. Vue ce qui se trame ces derniers temps, je ne suis guère rassuré. On va avoir besoin de toi quoique tu décides.  
Et saches que je resterai à tes côtés, le temps nécessaire pour te conseiller. C'est à toi que reviens cette place, tu es le descendant direct d'Ephraïm Black.  
Il ne peut avoir deux alphas pour une même meute Jacob et en ces heures sombres nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre notre attention. Tu comprends? "

"-Je sais Sam mais tout ceci me dépasse. Pour moi tout n'était que légendes. Il y a quelques jours ma vie était tellement différente. Je ne pensais pas ressembler à un sale cabot devant rester à sa niche puis je ne me contrôle pas encore et c'est pas avec cette sangsue dans les parages que j'arrive à me calmer. J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau et ça ne m'aide pas pour réfléchir sereinement, vois-tu?"

«- Je sais que certains sacrifices sont nécessaires Jake et tu feras les bons choix, j'en suis convaincu ! Gardes bien à l'esprit que nous sommes des "protecteurs" c'est ça le plus important. Ecoutes, je dois rejoindre les autres, ils ont flairé une piste c'est cette « sangsue ». On ne sait pas ce qu' « elle » cherche encore.»

Au même moment Embry s'approcha de nous haletant, en abandonnant sa forme lupine à l'orée de la forêt.

«- Sam! Il faut que tu viennes on a retrouvé la trace de « la sangsue ». Jacob je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu viennes. On a flairé une odeur fraîche de Bella à proximité. Paul, Jared et Quil suivent la trace du vampire en nous attendant.»

A ses dernières paroles mes membres tremblèrent en prémices de ma transformation.  
Je courrais de plus en plus vite, Sam et Embry à mes côtés. Nous entendions très nettement les pensées de Paul, Jared et Quil. Je savais vers où ils se trouvaient et de savoir Bella aussi proche d'un sang-froid me rendait fou de rage.

Nous nous enfoncions de plus en plus dans l'épaisse forêt, l'endroit que nous approchions m'était fraîchement familier.  
C'est dans cette zone, que nous avions cherché la clairière que Bella voulait tant me montrer la semaine dernière. Nous étions rentrés sans l'avoir trouvée et je me souviens encore très nettement de sa grande déception et la tristesse dans son regard.

A cet instant des hurlements et des grognements venant de nos amis se faisaient entendre, leurs pensées n'étaient que rage et chaos puis d'autres hurlements humains nous parvînmes.  
J'hurlais en retour ne pensant qu'à Bella mes muscles se tendirent aux nombreuses pensées de mes comparses. C'était donc cela elle était venue seule chercher cet endroit et de nouveau elle s'était retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. 

Nous arrivions sur une clairière, l'odeur du sang venait chatouiller mon museau, Bella gisait au sol toute ensanglantée et en hurlant.  
Sam et Embry rejoignirent les autres afin de rattraper « la sangsue » pour lui régler son compte. Je pouvais entendre les hurlements de douleur de ce vampire quand mes amis s'occupèrent de lui.

Je restais auprès de Bella qui hurlait en se tordant de douleur. J'inspectais ses blessures, la sangsue l'avait mordu je pouvais sentir le venin et elle avait de nombreuses blessures corporelles.  
Je reprenais forme humaine je voulais tant lui parler, lui tenir la main pour la rassurer.  
Mais en réalité j'étais perdu et je ne savais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Tout ce que j'avais tant redouté était là devant mes yeux.  
Je ne pouvais pas admettre qu'elle pouvait mourir, Seigneur pas elle, je vous en prie.  
Que devais-je faire?  
Allait-elle devenir un monstre sanguinaire?  
Ma vue se brouilla, je ne pouvais pas retenir mes larmes.

La meute s'approcha de nous et ils retrouvèrent forme humaine les uns après les autres.  
Sam se posta vers moi et il inspecta les blessures de Bella à son tour. Il se figea en constatant la morsure et de sa voix sombre, il m'annonça ce que je redoutais tant.

«- C'est trop tard Jacob! Elle va se transformée. Nous devons mettre un terme à cela. Ce sont les règles, tu le sais!»

Tous se regardèrent choqués. Paul et Jared reprirent leur forme de loup dès les paroles de Sam.

«- Il en est hors de question, personne ne la touche ! Il faudra me tuer en premier dans ces cas-là. Il doit bien y avoir une autre solution Sam? Je t'en prie c'est ma meilleure amie, la fille de Charlie, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, je m'y oppose!»

J'étais désespéré mais je devais la protéger. La colère s'insinuât dans tout mon être, mes membres tremblèrent et de nouveau je repris ma forme de loup en poussant un hurlement.  
Toute la meute se coucha au sol, seul Sam recula. Mon côté dominant ressortait et je sentais l'adrénaline parcourir tout mon corps.  
Je les regardais tous un par un et par mes pensées je leur exposais mon point de vue d'alpha. Sam retroussa ses babines à quelques reprises ainsi que Paul et Jared qui restaient sceptiques et sur leurs gardes.  
Finalement, dans l'urgence de la situation, nous étions tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait que les anciens se joignent à nous pour prendre une décision aussi importante. 

**POV BILLY**

Les garçons avaient emmené Bella sur « James Island » à la demande de Jacob par plus de prudence vis-à-vis des habitants. Son côté alpha ressortait et j'étais très fier de voir mon fils prendre des décisions aussi difficiles et si responsables vue sa récente mutation.

Cette île faisait partie de notre territoire. Elle était visible depuis la « First Beach », nous la dénommions « A-KA-Lat. » dans notre langue. Elle était notre forteresse et servait de motif de sépultures pour nos chefs. Elle jouait un grand rôle dans tous les aspects de nos croyances.

Nous devions réunir le Grand Conseil tribal dont je faisais partie ainsi que le vieux Quil Ateara et Harry Clearwater afin de prendre une décision. La plus difficile qui soit de toute ma vie. Sam était parti les prévenir et Paul s'était chargé de me conduire sur le ponton afin de les attendre pour prendre le bateau.

Arrivés à destination nous fûmes accueillis par Embry et Jared ils étaient nerveux la tournure qu'avait pris la situation était déstabilisante pour tout le monde. Avions-nous raison de prendre de tels risques ? Jacob et le jeune Quil sortaient de la grotte, le regard de mon fils s'avançant vers moi était vide et suppliant.

« - Papa nous devons la sauvée coûte que coûte ! Je ne peux pas la tuer c'est impossible et je préfère mourir si vous le faites. Je t'en prie ! Je vous en prie ! Si il le faut j'irai moi-même à la recherche des Cullens afin qu'elle devienne comme eux et non un être sanguinaire s'en prenant aux humains. Ses blessures sont importantes, nous ne savons pas si elle va survivre malgré la morsure. Les Cullens sont différents ! Nos ancêtres le savaient d'où notre traité et ils l'ont toujours respecté. Elle pourrait être épargnée de cette façon, si elle adopte le même mode alimentaire. Faites-moi confiance ! »

« - Quel revirement de ta part Jacob ! Toi qui ne les portes pas dans ton cœur, tu es prêt à nous mettre tous en péril pour elle ? » fît Sam d'un ton sévère.

« - Ce que je pense d'eux, de « lui » ne change pas mais vue la situation je ne vois rien d'autre de plus cohérent ! Pourrais-tu vivre avec….. Si tu la tuais Sam ? Moi je ne peux pas c'est de Bella qu'on parle là ce n'est pas une étrangère ! » Hurla Jacob

Nous nous regardâmes tous et j'hochais la tête en signe d'accord ainsi que mes comparses. J'étais en admiration devant mon fils il était si surprenant. Sam paraissait soucieux mais il est vrai que deux alphas pour une meute n'arrangeaient pas la situation. La tension était palpable entre eux. Jacob se tourna :

« - Merci pour ta confiance papa ! »

« - De rien fils, je ne veux pas qu'elle meure moi non plus. Et en ces heures sombres je regrette qu' « ils » soient partis ! Saches malgré tout que si ça dégénère il n'y aura pas d'autre alternative que de la tuer. »

Mon fils était tendu à l'extrême il me fixait de ses prunelles sans vie :

« - Je le sais papa. Mais j'estime qu'elle mérite d'avoir sa chance. Elle a côtoyé les Cullens, je me dois d'essayer pour elle! Je lui ai promis que je ne l'abandonnerai pas et c'est ce que j'ai fait depuis ma mutation et regarde le résultat ! »

J'étais tellement triste en cet instant je voyais la douleur et la culpabilité de mon fils et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'épargner une fois de plus. La vie n'avait pas été facile depuis la mort de ma femme et Jacob en avait beaucoup souffert étant le plus jeune. Je ne pouvais pas me plaindre, il avait toujours été un bon garçon. Puis sa mutation qui avait changé sa vie de façon irrévocable le rendant adulte bien trop tôt à mon goût. Il avait eu besoin de prendre du temps pour lui, et de la distance avec Bella pour se faire à l'idée de sa nouvelle condition. Et apprendre à se contrôler sans risquer un accident à son encontre.

C'était une torture de le voir ainsi. Il se sentait tellement coupable de l'avoir laissé seule, et redevable auprès d'elle. Une part de lui l'aimait mais il savait à présent qu'elle n'était pas son âme sœur et que plus rien ne serait possible entre eux. Son infime espoir était parti en fumée car il savait qu'un jour où l'autre Bella en souffrirait tout comme Leah pour Sam. Et il ne le voulait pas, son amie avait déjà tellement souffert. Il voulait juste se comporter en véritable ami quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Le vieux Quil, Harry et Sue étaient en pleine conversation. Ils mettaient au point une stratégie pour aider au mieux Bella grâce à nos coutumes. Sue trouva la solution qui nous paraissait la plus convenable. Il fallait désormais agir en espérant que cela marcherait.

Je regardais Bella qui gisait sur le sol au centre de notre sanctuaire, se tordant en hurlant de douleur. Elle avait de graves blessures et je me sentais tellement impuissant face à cette vision. Elle était la fille de mon meilleur ami et la meilleure amie de mon fils. Je l'avais vu grandir et même si pendant quelques années elle n'était plus venue à Forks, elle faisait partie de la famille. J'appréhendais la réaction de Charlie, sa fille était son bien le plus précieux. Qu'allait-on lui dire ?

Harry revêtit son costume traditionnel de chaman et commença à préparer différents breuvages. Sa femme Sue l'aidait lors des cérémonies et en apprenant ce qui arrivait à Bella elle tenait plus que tout à être présente. Par ailleurs, c'est elle qui avait eu l'idée de regrouper les différents rituels afin que Bella renaisse dans les meilleures conditions qu'il soit dans son « autre vie ».

Le risque qu'elle devienne un sang-froid était une possibilité vue ses hurlements et nous ne savions pas à quoi nous attendre. Nous ne connaissions rien sur les détails de transformation chez les vampires. Et ses blessures ne présageaient rien de bon non plus, d'après les dires de Paul, « le sang-froid » qui s'en était pris à elle ne l'avait pas ménagé. Il s'était amusé un peu avec sa proie car elle avait le dos brisé et elle saignait abondamment. Tel était notre interrogation première allait-elle « survivre » ?

Le vieux Quil commença à honorer le créateur avec la danse et le chant des loups. Pendant ce temps Sue pansait les blessures apparentes de Bella avec une mixture à base de plantes. Elle était maintenue par Sam et Jacob. Une fois terminée, Sue plaça des bols remplis de différentes plantes protectrices ainsi que des bougies autour de la tête de Bella. Le vieux Quil se positionna à ce niveau et commença l'incantation du « rituel de protection » tout en agitant un rameau au-dessus du visage de Bella.

Harry prit place auprès d'elle tendant la coupelle contenant « l'ayahuasca » vers ses lèvres. Ce breuvage était un puissant hallucinogène, cette drogue était extraite d'une liane particulière, nous l'appelions la liane des esprits, des morts où des âmes suivant les différentes tribus indiennes. Il lui parla des différentes étapes auxquelles elle allait être confrontée après absorption tout en la lui faisant boire. Il était convaincu que Bella nous entendait et il voulait la rassurer à travers ces paroles.

Ce rite était utilisé pendant la mutation de nos guerriers. Des pouvoirs télépathiques lui étaient attribués et elle servait à rentrer en transe dans un but divinatoire ou thérapeutique. Mais Harry voulait s'en servir sur Bella comme un puissant outil de purification afin de commencer le « rituel de guérison sacrée ».

« - Bella boit cette potion, c'est fort mais pour faire ce voyage il le faut. Tu vas souffrir et connaître la peur mais je sais que tu vas y arriver nous n'abandonnerons pas, nous ne t'abandonnerons pas ! Saches toutefois que ce que nous disent nos rêves sont parfois difficiles a interprété. » Il leva les yeux vers nous :

« - Jacob, Billy elle reviendra de ce voyage elle est forte c'est une battante et je l'attendrai de l'autre côté, elle ne sera pas seule ! »

Le vieux Quil continuait son rituel, il prit la pipe que lui avait préparée Sue et souffla de la fumée entre ses mains et sur le crâne de Bella.

Bella se débattait ce qui était surprenant vue ses blessures et l'ingestion du breuvage. Je relevais mon visage vers Harry.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? Elle ne devrait pas réagir si violement ? »

« - Elle ne doit pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive et elle résiste ! »

De nouveau il se pencha vers elle et lui parla de façon apaisante.

« - Tu dois être seule pour voir ce qui est en toi et ce qui nous habite tous. Tu es vulnérable à cet instant et cela va réveiller tes démons mais tu dois l'affronter. Tu peux aller au-delà, laisses les esprits te montrer la voie. Je te retrouverai de l'autre côté. »

A cet instant, elle s'immobilisa. Nous étions à l'affût du moindre changement les garçons avaient repris leur forme lupine et seul Jacob resta sous forme humaine à genoux au niveau des pieds de Bella.

« - Elle n'est plus avec nous, son voyage a commencé ! Que les dieux soient avec toi dans ta quête astrale mon amie. Ne laisse ni la peur, ni la colère te briser.» fit Harry.

Sue agita de l'encens en tournant autour de nous puis nos voix s'élevèrent dans des chants sacrés pour accompagner Bella dans sa renaissance telle soit-elle !

_**Alors je veux tout savoir…Etes-vous surprises ou Déçues ? Beaucoup d'entre vous s'attendez à ce que je reprenne la scène de la falaise. Et bah non ! Lol Hâte de lire vos réactions :D **_

_**A la semaine prochaine les belettes :D**_


End file.
